Harry Potter and the world of Supergirl
by rrughani
Summary: What if when Harry was stuck in limbo with Dumbledore, Death offered an alternative option. Harry takes this alternative and finds himself in a different universe, one with aliens and metahumans with all sorts of powers. Read on as Harry has to adapt and learn about this strange new world.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ _ **:**_ _I am in no way, shape or form the creator of said universes. I am simply the one who decided to write in the universe of these characters._

 _The beginning of this is from Chapter 35 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and it is word for word, I felt like it would be a good starting point to the story._

 **Chapter 1:**

"I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."

Harry glanced again at the raw looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair.

"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, they we saw good-bye for the present."

Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as walking into the forest had been, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss. He stood up, and Dumbledore did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces.

"Tell me one last thing," said Harry, "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?"

Just as the mist was clouding over Dumbledore's face, it started to clear again and Harry and Dumbledore both looked at each other in extreme confusion. A soft crack was heard a few meters behind Harry, and both men turned around to see who had just apparated into Harry's mind. A tall man dressed completely in black was the supposed intruder and both Harry and Dumbledore reached for wands that they didn't have on them. The man walked towards the two before stopping five meters in front of Dumbledore.

In the silkiest of voices, one laced with a hidden threat of danger and darkness the man spoke, "Oh dear, not so fast Harry. You see Albus has not informed you of all the choices you have available to you."

Harry stood his ground and asked, "Who are you?! What are you doing in my head, and what do you mean by another choice?"

The man chuckled, "Well straight to the point I see. I am Death, plain and simple. I am the one in charge of making sure that the souls of people who were supposed to die are done so in a timely manner. I am in your head because I am here to gift you a boon to thank you for returning all but one of the parts of Tom Riddle's soul to my realm. You see, that man, well I'm not really sure if he can be called than anymore, was supposed to have been killed sixteen years ago, the very night your parents joined my realm. However, through the use of those disgusting Horcruxes I was unable to capture him in time, so in order to thank you for your help I am adding one more option to your list. As Albus said, you take the train to move on, to completely join my realm. You can simply stay here to go back to your reality where I am sure you will aid in the defeat of Voldemort. Or, and this is your gift, you can walk through the wall that normally takes you to the muggle world," Death said pointing towards that specific wall, "and you will be taken to an alternate universe where you can continue to live your life as and how you see fit."

Both Dumbledore and Harry looked dumbfounded at the news. Harry was the first to reply, "What do you mean an alternate universe? Who will be in this universe? Will I even be on Earth?"

Death looked at Harry for a couple of seconds before sighing and saying, "Very well, I will explain it to you in your mortal terminology. The universe works as a multiverse, which means that there are an infinite number of universes around that have similar circumstances and people. For example, some universes don't have magic but they have mutants who have gained power in one way or another, some universes have life from other planets that have reached Earth, some planets have wizards and witches just like here. In fact, some universes have magical users only outside of Earth, and some universes have creatures unlike anything you've ever seen. Some universes are in the same development as your earth, whilst some are very far in the future or quite a way back in the past. Really the possibilities are endless."

Harry was starting to understand what was going on and turned to Dumbledore and asked, "What do you think of all of this?" However, Dumbledore simple continued to stare and death without saying a word and Harry turned to Death and asked, "What happened to him?"

Death had a small grin on his face, "Simple, this Dumbledore here is obviously not the real Albus. Albus's soul has already reached my realm. This is simply the form used by your consciousness as someone who you could talk to in order to understand your own thoughts on what was going down. And so, whilst your imitation of Albus would always be very knowledgeable about all things magic and talks in riddles like the real one, Albus would never be someone who would understand physics, so your construction of him has stopped working. You can even get rid of him, try it."

So, Harry did try it and slowly Dumbledore faded out from view. Having seen the truth in Deaths words, Harry begins to contemplate the possibilities of different worlds out there, but a though stops him just as he starts thinking about it. Harry asks Death, "Wait, but won't Voldemort continue to live if I don't go back into my reality and kill him?"

Death sighs softly before saying, "No, not necessarily. Your Albus told you that because that is what makes the most sense to your subconscious. I can give you a brief overview about your world if you do go back versus if you don't. Going back would mean that by the end of tonight you end up in a duel with him and you manage to finally kill him. This leads to numerous accolades from the Wizarding World and soon enough you become the Head of the Auror division, married to Ginny Weasley with three kids. Now if you don't go back your sacrifice provides a protection similar to the likes of your mother's. Once Neville kills the snake, which happens in either reality, the war picks up again for both sides, but all the people you died for seem to be immune to anything harmful to them by the death eaters or Voldemort himself. Eventually, most of the death eaters are bound up and Voldemort is at a loss as to what to do before Neville pushes the sword into Voldemort's body from behind, which does successfully complete the prophecy. The wizarding world mourns you for a while and soon the government passes equality laws in honour of your halfblood self and your muggleborns mother. So, either way Voldemort does die tonight, and no more people from your side of the fight die tonight in either scenario."

Harry's brain starts processing the information given to him. For the first time in his life he really had a choice to not fight Voldemort and let the others take care of the issue, which really gave him some perspective on what his life would be like without having to be the wizarding world's saviour. Did he really want to become an auror and fight with the government, the same one that nearly got him killed several times, he really wasn't too sure about that. Did he feel like he couldn't leave Ginny? No, they had only dated for a few months and whilst he might've come to love her like Death says, he knew that she would find happiness either way so that wasn't a worry. He thought about Ron and Hermione and definitely felt pain and a massive sense of loss in a world without them around. However, he knew that he finally had to make a decision that would make himself the happiest. He knew that if he stayed in this world, wizards would continue treat him like a God or villain simple because of his name. He knew that he wouldn't have much privacy simple because the wizarding would never leave the boy-who-lived alone. After a few more minutes of silent contemplation Harry turned back to Death and said, "I think I would be willing to accept your boon and journey to a new world completely, how do you choose which world I am sent to?"

Death smiles, as if he knew Harry would answer that way all along, "First, I have to make sure that the alternate universe is around the same timescale as your current world so that technology is not significantly different, then I presume you don't want there to be any other wizards?" Here Harry shakes his head to confirm he doesn't want there to be others like him. "Very well, I have decided. There is a universe that is just over ten years ahead of yours, and so humans have technology that is more advanced than right now. There are going to be others with powers and there will be aliens with powers as well, but no one will have anything like the power that you have. In order to aid your conversion to this new universe I am going to increase your IQ just a little bit. This will help you learn about the new world quicker than you would otherwise. Oh, and your wand core is now part of your body, so you will no longer need a wand to do magic. All right then, walk towards the wall when you feel ready."

Harry was now confident in his decision to join this alternate world. He didn't feel ready to die, nor did he want to return. Just before he stepped into the wall to take him to this alternate world Death spoke once again, "Oh one small thing. I've taken the liberty of moving your substantial family wealth over to the new universe, and your identity will already be in the databases of your new world. Harry, a small piece of advice. Go live your life, make the most of it. You don't have to hide yourself anymore. And if you want to be a hero like a certain Hermione keeps saying about you, don't be afraid to become one. Just give yourself a mask to help you out. And go find a girl! Good luck!"

Harry steps into the wall as everything starts fading to white. He reappeared in what appeared to be an apartment. It was completely furnished with a full kitchen, one bedroom and a television in the living room. There were a couple letters on the counter table, one of which was from Death. It explained that the apartment was his and he was currently in a city called National City in the US. He also told Harry that it was 2015, that technology here was significantly more advance and that magic wouldn't affect electronics like it did in Harry's old universe. Death said that the other letters was a bit about Harry's supposed life in this universe and the other was some bank details. He recommended that Harry spend the next year getting used to the world before figuring out what he wanted to do. Finally, Death explained that he would no longer interfere in Harry's life and that Harry should do whatever he wanted to.

After taking a few minutes to digest the information, Harry takes a seat in front of the television and switches it on. The news comes up and it is a story about a girl who saved a plane from crashing into the ground, she was being dubbed as Supergirl. Clearly, there were different kind of people and aliens in this universe than his own back home. And so began the story of Harry Potter in National City.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ _ **:**_ _I am in no way, shape or form the creator of said universes. I am simply the one who decided to write in the universe of these characters._

 _The plot of this story starts in tandem with end of the first season and the beginning of the second season of Supergirl._

 **Chapter 2:**

It had been an intriguing and fascinating year for Harry since he had first arrived in his new world. Everything was so very different to the world he had grown up in, the technology was so much more advanced than anything he could ever have imagined. In fact, since he had arrived he taken up several classes in the local college on computer science to give him at least a bit of extra knowledge about technology of the new world. He had learnt aspects of coding, had spent days on a variety of computers just understanding it all. And whilst the new world was a breath of fresh air, it was surprisingly dangerous for the regular civilian. In fact, if it wasn't for Supergirl and more recently the Blur, his new city would have been in ruins several times over.

However, there were also days where he simply just missed his old world. He missed Ron and Hermione the most obviously, his two best friends had hopefully finally expressed their feelings to one another in their world. He missed the banter he had with Ron about Hermione's quirks, or the constant talk of the different techniques of quidditch, or the way Hermione would go on and on about every new topic she had learnt about. Really, for the first few months of his time at National City, he had missed those two way too much.

He also missed some of his other friends. Fred and George were always great with their jokes and pranks really lighting up Hogwarts whenever it was feeling down. He missed the closeness he had with Neville and Luna from their time together in the DA in fifth and sixth year. He also missed Ginny and in particular the last two months of his time with Ginny. Whilst he didn't think that he had loved her since they had only gone out for a couple months, he had really enjoyed that period of time, it had made him feel normal to have a relationship during those crazy months before Dumbledore died.

During his time so far at National City, he had noticed a few changes to himself and to his magic. Firstly, he looked older and all his identification that Death provided for him stated that he was twenty-two years old rather than the seventeen he was when he died in his world. He was definitely a bit taller than he used to be, he was generally more well-built and stronger. He also didn't need glasses anymore and the scar on his head had significantly faded so it wasn't the most definitive part of his face. Magically, he felt a lot stronger, which he put down to getting rid of the horcrux in his head. He could fire off most of his spells wordlessly and they could be done a lot faster than he could ever do them before. Also, it took a lot more for him to become magically drained, and he recovered a lot quicker too.

-To Present Day-

Harry had just finished his interview at CatCo for a job for reporter position that had recently opened up. He had decided to go into journalism because he believed that the people of this city needed to have journalists who would give them the whole truth. Having had such a long and difficult relationship with the press in the last world due to how they were able to influence the minds of almost all of the wizarding community, he understood how important it was for the people to have fair and accurate reporting. He felt that given the chance he could be a great reported, hopefully doing the exact opposite of Rita Skeeter. Having finished interview he had just walked into Noonan's for a quick bite but as soon as he walked in, everyone had simply stopped talking and they all had a blank expression on their faces. He walked up to a waitress and said in his usual British accent, "Hello there, is everything all right?" But he got absolutely no response from the waitress or anyone really in the room. Suddenly, they all got up and started walking towards the exit. Harry moved out of the way and soon enough he was alone in the restaurant. He had only seen that kind of glazed expression on the face of people when they had just been put under the imperious curse, and since he knew there was no other wizards around, there must have been someone or something controlling these people.

He stepped back out of the restaurant and he saw that the streets were lined with thousands of civilians who were all walking in a certain direction. He looked up and briefly saw Supergirl away from the direction the other were going, which means thankfully she wasn't affected by what was going on. A few minutes later, Harry saw Superman fly in towards the same direction as Supergirl, but then suddenly stop, drop to the ground and start walking with all the others. Harry was baffled that only one of the supers were affected by the mind control, but that truly meant that Supergirl was on her own for this one, and his age old 'saving people' thing as Hermione called it kicked into gear. Whilst he was not at all involved in what was going on with the mind control and had no idea how it was happening what he could do was try and stop or slow down the citizens of National City. First, though, he couldn't be sure whether the people would remember his face once they were out of their trances so he quickly ran into the nearest clothing store and picked up some sunglasses and a bandana that covered his hair and eyes, which would be enough for the current situation.

For the next several hours Harry went around the city using the basic spell of _petrificus totalus_ on as many people as he could. He knew the spell was temporary but simply hoped that it would keep the citizens safe for long enough that the mind control would end. However, something totally unexpected happened to Harry, he felt the adrenalin and the happiness that he had felt when he had saved Ginny in his second year, and it was the same feeling as when he had produced the Patronus that saved Sirius's life in his third year, and it was the same as when he had saved Gabriel in his fourth year. This feeling of doing good was something he had missed probably most of all from his old world, and he knew that he was simply made to be someone that helped people.

After doing what he could for the citizens of the city, Harry waited for any news about what Supergirl was doing to stop the mind controlling. Eventually, Supergirl popped onto all the tv screens around Harry saying, "People of National City, this is Supergirl, and… I hope you can hear me. We have been attacked, mothers and fathers, friends and neighbors, children, everyone, suddenly stopped by a force of evil as great as this world has ever known. Your attacker has sought to take your free will, your individuality, your spirit, everything that makes you who you are. When facing an attack like this, it's easy to feel hopeless. We retreat, we lose our strength, lose ourselves. I know. I lost everything when I was young. When I first landed on this planet, I was sad and alone, but I found out that there is so much love in this world, out there for the taking. And you, the people of National City, you helped me. You let me be who I'm meant to be. You gave me back to myself. You made me stronger than I ever thought possible. And I love you for that. Now, in each and every one of you, there is a light, a spirit, that cannot be snuffed out, that won't give up. I need your help again. I need you to _hope_. _Hope_ that you will remember that you can all be heroes. _Hope_ that when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will fight back and thrive. _Hope_ that those who once may have shunned you will in a moment of crisis come to your aid. _Hope_ that you will see again the faces of those you love, and perhaps even those you lost." Suddenly the mindless look of all those around Harry started to fade away, and a confused expression appeared instead. Quietly disillusioning himself he was left to go back to his apartment, exhausted but happy about the good that he had done for the first time on this world. He knew he could never give it up now that he had started. He just needed a mask to keep his identity hidden because he definitely didn't need to be hounded the way he was in the wizarding world. He needed to be able to have a normal life along with his saving people self. His first step though was creating a different identity for his other self and he needed to figure out a way to know where he was needed to help.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ _ **:**_ _I am in no way, shape or form the creator of said universes. I am simply the one who decided to write in the universe of these characters._

 **Chapter 3:**

The day after the crazy mind controlling aliens was probably just as weird. For half the day Harry felt perfectly fine, in fact he spent it binge watching different superheroes as he was on a mission to find out what kind of costume or item did he need to have on so that people didn't recognize him. Both, Supergirl and Superman seemed to show their faces completely so they must have smaller disguises on when they were doing their regular day to day thing. However, the blur seemed to have a different idea, at least from the few pictures that could be found about him. He clearly had on a sort of mask that covered his except for his eyes, nose and mouth. He didn't really need the whole costume because his magic didn't have any effect on his clothing, but he did think that the people needed to see someone in a costume that they always wore in order to identify with them. Thinking about his life from his other world he decided on creating the Gryffindor quidditch robes that he used to wear with leather gloves the same style as his previous dragon-hide ones. By the time two pm had arrived he had already drawn the designs and had started creating the robes using the few household spells that he had learnt from Mrs. Weasley. He had decided to go with a mask that would be created as part of a hoody that was attached to his quidditch robes. It would be similar to the one the Blur had on. He had wanted to finish his robes that day itself but at around two in the afternoon he had started to get this headache which he just couldn't stop from happening. It was unlike any kind of headache that he had ever received from Voldemort and he quickly just placed himself down in bed to rest and hopefully to clear up the headache.

The next day when he woke up he didn't feel any sort of pain at all, which he was quite happy about. Turning on the TV, he was shocked to hear that there was some sort of secondary alien attack that had caused mass headaches and so to get rid of it, Supergirl had taken this alien spaceship and flown it into space to get it away from Earth's influence, however, she didn't get back to Earth by herself, it looked like some sort of small spaceship was sent into space to get her back. Harry was rather impressed with the strength of Supergirl, and whilst he knew that the spells and power he had were quite extensive, he could have never have had the strength to do anything like that at all, he hoped someday to be able to meet her. That day he finished working on the suit however he needed some sort of symbol like that of Supergirl, Superman and the Blur. All those symbols had become something to give hope to the people of their various cities. The one symbol that had always given him hope in the wizarding world was the phoenix, and a quick google image search plus some spells he had a yellow phoenix on his red robes.

Alongside the phoenix addition to his robes, Harry wanted to implement something that he had discussed with Hermione during their down time whilst hunting for horcruxes. Watching how much fear the dark mark created amongst people Harry had wondered if they could create some sort of alternate that would represent hope. A couple days before the final battle Hermione had shown him that by saying _praespero_ and by imagining the kind of symbol you wanted to release it created a symbol of hope rather than death and darkness that came from _morsmorde_. Harry spent a while getting it down, but he could now create a singing phoenix that represented him and his symbol of hope which he could place wherever he went.

With the addition of the leather gloves, he felt ready to go out and help the world that had taken him in, but first he needed to find a way to gather intel on where he had to save people. And although he had spent a year in this world, he had next to no skill in hacking into police information to find out what was happening. So, Harry apparated and then disillusioned himself next to the police headquarters of National City. He would have preferred to have his dad's cloak but that was stuck back in his own world, however, the cameras wouldn't pick up on the disillusionment charm. One listening charm later and he now could hear any of the things that the cops or FBI were alerted to. Making his way back home, Harry was ecstatic that he could do the one thing that he knew he was good at; saving others. On his way home he received a text from a man named Snapper Carr stating that Harry would start work as a reporter at CatCo in a week. Harry went to sleep that day a very happy man as he finally felt attached to this world.

The next day, he heard the first call he could actually be a part of and he assumed that Supergirl might still be recovering from her descent back to Earth. Preparing himself heard that it was a bank robbery happening to the main bank of the city. Donning his robes and gloves, he apparated out of his house with a smile on his face, and in the alley next to the bank. With a quick disillusionment charm, he snuck into the bank and saw four guys dressed in full black, including their masks, all with guns pointed at the clerks as they demanded for as much money as they could get. Two of the men were preventing people from leaving the bank. Taking a breath, Harry undid his disillusionment and suddenly he was part of his first dangerous event since the battle at Hogwarts and all the adrenalin he hadn't felt in so long came back to him.

Stepping into the light Harry said to the men who were with the civilians, "Well then, what does it look like we have here? What on earth do you think you are doing?!" Suddenly the two criminals turned towards him.

One of them said, "Well who do you think you are? Ha, as if this puny English kid can stop us. Come on then show us what you have got." Then the two of them raised their guns towards Harry who decided against further taunting his enemies.

Deciding to start off verbal spells he shouted, "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" and both of the guns came towards him and he let them drop next to him before, "Incarcerous! Incarcerous!" which left the two of them tied up on the ground looking extremely confused as to how that had happened to them. Harry heard two shouts behind him from the other robbers who had run towards the commotion. Quick as anything Harry fired the same combination on the other two before they could start shooting and the other two were just as baffled as to how they ended up on the floor. With the 'praespero' incantation Harry created a singing phoenix to stay in the location for a minute before he apparated away with a soft crack.

Now back in his apartment and after a quick shower, Harry switched on the television to see what reaction was to his first crime stopping mission. KPJT news had just started broadcasting about the event and reporter was saying, "Good evening all, this is the breaking news. A few minutes ago, a distress call was sent from our very own National City Bank. It appears, according to a few eye witness accounts, that four thieves had entered the bank with automatic rifles in an attempt to get as much money as the could, however they were apprehended by a new hero in town, who has been named as the Phoenix due to the emblem he carried on his outfit. The masked saviour supposedly appeared in the bank and by the use of some blasts from his hands that lifted the firearms away from the robbers and then with a few more blasts he tied them up. Before teleporting out, he said something else and the mythical phoenix appeared in the room and stayed around even after our hero left, before slowly fading away. At the scene we have our very own Sandra Jones with a few witnesses."

The camera switches scenes to one just outside the bank with their reporter on screen, "Hello, this is Sandra Jones and alongside me is Alice, and she was in the bank when the robbery and subsequent saving took place. What was your impression on the Phoenix?"

Alice responded, "He was fantastic! He appeared out of nowhere and quickly put down the four thugs before leaving. It was so fast and efficient too, he was in and out in a couple of minutes. And him leaving his symbol there even after he had left was quite cool too."

Harry switched off the television quite happy with himself and the efficiency in which he dealt with the thieves. He never wanted to toy with these criminals so he liked a quick job well done.

Over the next week the Phoenix started to become a household name. Although no-where near the likes of Supergirl in National City, Harry had stopped a few more burglaries and stopped a fire and had saved a family from gunmen using the _protego_ shield. All in all, the first week as the Phoenix had gone very well for Harry and he was truly feeling happy by saving people who were put in helpless situation. Hermione was right, Harry thought, when she said that he had a saving people thing.

However, during that same week Venture is launched and unfortunately had to be saved by Supergirl and Superman. It appeared that Superman was visiting his cousin for some time so Harry had not been able to help Supergirl out with anything substantial.

Soon enough Harry was getting ready for his first day as a reporter at CatCo. Entering the elevator and making my way up to the CatCo main. I found myself in front of Mr. Carr's office just in time. The door flung open and someone who appeared to be Mr. Carr's assistant ushered Harry in to sit in front of Mr. Carr who was just finishing a phone call.

Harry started, "Hello Mr. Carr. It is a pleasure to finally be here and I'm all set to start work."

The balding Mr. Carr gave Harry a scathing look, one that would have been frightening had Harry not been taught by the likes of Severus Snape for six years. So, Harry just waited as Mr. Carr stared at him for another minute. With a sigh the editor-in-chief finally responded to Harry, "Good to hear Mr. Potter. Let's see what you can produce. Today is the day Luther Corp is changing to L-Corp, I expect a report on anything that happens at the even tomorrow morning."

Harry responded, "Yes, of course sir." And seeing no other response Harry left the room and made his way to his desk to get ready for his first assignment. And he also had to be ready for anything going wrong at the L-Corp event. He had perfected the switching spell that would instantaneously switch his clothes for his superhero robes that he carried in his bag.

Harry made his way to the event and was in the crowd and was listening to the beginning of Lena Luthor's speech. She was discussing how she wanted to change her company's standing now that her brother was in jail, and not even thirty seconds into the speech there are explosions behind Lena Luthor. Harry ducks into an alley and comes out changed. He quickly runs up onto the stage and uses _aguamenti_ on all the security guards who were on fire thanks to the explosion. After that was done, he saw a piece of the Luthor Corp building falling down towards the one and only James Olson who was helping someone else up. Harry uses a _reducto_ on the piece, disintegrating it completely, before it could get anywhere near them, which Supergirl didn't expect as she came down next to James shielding him with her body waiting for an impact which never comes. She looks up at Harry, and he shrugs saying, "I took care of the rubble. Don't worry I'll help out down here, go save the building please."

She gives him a strange look before saying, "Thanks for the assist, Phoenix." Before she flies towards the top of the building.

In the next ten minutes, the whole catastrophe is dealt with and whatever the Supers did saved the building from falling. I made my way back to the office, and started writing the report on what happened, trying to give a clear picture on what happened at the event. The news on the television did talk briefly about the things that the Phoenix had done, but most of the coverage was on the Kyrptonians. Harry went home feeling proud that he had managed to help enough people, and that there were no casualties during the attack.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_ _ **:**_ _I am in no way, shape or form the creator of said universes. I am simply the one who decided to write in the universe of these characters._

 **Chapter 4:**

It had been an interesting few days for Harry as he was consumed with his reporting job. However, he was happy that he had a normal job that kept him attached to his new world. He had written at least three reports in his first week with Mr. Carr, but only one had been actually accepted by him, however there didn't really seem to be any animosity between Harry and Mr. Carr, which was considered odd by his colleagues. In fact, the reporter who sat right next to him, Ed, was always so surprised that Harry never got frustrated with Carr. When asked Harry would always respond, "I had a chemistry teacher at school for six years that hated me because my dad married the only girl he cared about. So, I am pretty much immune to any type of intimidation. Carr's nothing compared to that guys."

Harry had started to make friends with a few people around him. Ed, the sports reporter, Anne, the politically savvy writer and Riley, the beauty specialist, became his friends and they would often hang out together. However, today there was someone new in the office who looked slightly lost. Harry rolled his chair over to Ed and asked, "Who is the new girl?" while he pointed at a woman who had slightly dirty blonde hair that was wrapped in a bun and an adorable face, that he felt could look really serious if she wanted it to.

Ed responded, "She, my man, used to be Cat Grant's personal secretary and she was great at the job. She kept it for two whole years, that is eighteen months more than any other previous secretary. She did so well that she got a promotion to any branch of CatCo she wanted, I guess she chose journalism. Her name is Kara Danvers, and she is almost always happy." Looking at the way Harry was observing Kara Ed said, "Oh and rumor has it that she is single so you should go for her dude."

Harry was shocked, it had been two years since he was last even in a relationship and that was only with Ginny for a couple of months, but something about Kara really intrigued him. Harry turned back to Ed and said, "Really?! You think I have a chance?"

"Of course, you have a British accent dude! Girls love the accent! Here's what you should do, wait until the end of the day and see how disappointed she is with Carr, then swoop in and introduce yourself and help her out. Easy stuff man. There is no way that ball of sunshine is going to mix well with our boss."

Harry contemplated it for a while and had to agree that he was interested in Kara. "Alright Ed, I'll do it tonight before we end for the night." Just then Kara stormed away from Carr and Ed just gave Harry a look saying, 'I told you so'.

That day Supergirl and Superman were pictured fighting two meta humans that had this green glowing rock in the center of their bodies. They both had help to deal with the two metas, which left Harry nothing to do that day as the Phoenix, and as the day was dwindling down Kara once again walked into the reporting area. She seemed extremely determined to talk to Carr, and she came back out with a smile. Harry decided to give it a shot with Kara and walked up to her just as she was leaving the office.

Walking up to her, he said, "Hello there. You're Kara Danvers, right?"

She looked a bit surprised to be addressed by someone in reporting already, but her smile never left her face, "Hi! Yes, I am Kara Danvers, but please call me Kara. Unfortunately, I don't know who you are, sorry." She finished looking really apologetic.

Harry quickly responded, "No no, nothing to be sorry about. I'm new here, in fact I started as a reporter just this week. I'm Harry Potter by the way, but you can call me Harry." He gave her his hand to shake and she reached over to shake his hand.

Kara smiled once again, "Well then, great to meet you Harry! I am starting here today, although Mr. Carr doesn't seem to really like me, is he like that with everyone?"

Harry laughed, "Oh yea, he tries to intimidate all his reporters. I think it's a way to make sure his reporters aren't afraid of anything to find the truth. I think he just wants what's best for Catco, although don't let anyone around here know I said that, I don't think there is a reporter here who likes him."

Kara laughs melodically, causing Harry to smirk, before she responded, "Very well, your secret's safe with me. So what part of Carr's team are you on?"

"I'm generally given big news items to investigate, generally things that have to do with our local superheroes. For example, I wrote the piece on the whole attack at the L-Corp name change event. Do you have any idea what you will be reporting?"

"Ooh that's exciting! I think I'm going to be doing something similar, so sorry if I butt in on a few of your stories. A bit of friendly competition never hurt anyone right?" She said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Harry snickered, "Not at all, competition's great. Anyway, I'm off for the night, how about we meet up tomorrow so we can get to know each other?" Harry was slightly surprised that he was being that forward, but he really liked this girl perhaps even more than he did with Ginny. She just seemed so full of life and positivity, he just couldn't help but smile back at her.

She was a bit surprised too but quickly responded with a slight blush, "Why, Mr. Potter if I didn't know better I would think you were asking me out on a date?"

Fighting a blush, but loosing, Harry responds, "And if it is a date, Ms. Danvers, would that be fine?"

Now definitely blushing, Kara stuttered slightly, "Uhm, y-yes. That would be great!"

Harry was glad to see that she seemed excited, "Perfect, tomorrow night, let's say seven, straight from the office, we can go out for dinner. Would that be alright?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." Then after a short pause she says whilst walking away, "Bye Harry!"

Harry waved back, and sighed in contentment. He was surprised at his own confidence, back on his world he was generally quite shy and reserved around all girls except Hermione. For example, his time with Cho was disastrous. Perhaps it was because here in this world, he didn't need to meet the expectations of anyone for the boy-who-lived. He could just be Harry Potter without any of the baggage of fame. There was sometime about Kara that did seem familiar, almost as if he had seen her before, but he had only been on this planet for a year, so there was no way he could have known her. Harry went home happy once again, something that he was getting used to after so long being angsty and depressed back in his world.

The next day Harry was part of his first big meeting, in fact most of the big news reporters were there too. It was in the CEO's room and the new acting CEO, James Olson, was holding it to discuss the President's new Alien Amnesty Act which would allow Aliens to live amongst humans officially. Entering the office, he could Kara was in the room as well, so he waved at her and she returned it with her regular smile. Mr. Olsen starts off the meeting, "Welcome, guys, to an editorial meeting for the history books. I truly believe, one day we'll stand in front of our kids and tell them where we were when the President stood up for all individual's rights. Regardless of birth planet. So, we need a banner headline. Thoughts?"

"We're going to stand here and pitch headlines?" Carr says as if it was the stupidest idea ever.

Harry saw that James was surprised by the interruption, "Well, that's kind of how it goes around here, Snapper."

Carr shook his head, "You don't come up with the headline first, Olsen. You go on the street first, find the new peg. The headline comes second."

Olson looked quite uncomfortable with Carr's intimidation techniques, "Well Cat Grant…"

He was once again stopped by Carr, "Puff princess did it this way. Put the cart before the horse. You said that already. Are you going to be a pale carbon copy of your former boss or are you going to be a hard news man? Make your own mark."

Olsen was fidgeting and Ed and Harry were both desperately hiding their snickers. Olson said, "Okay, um… Let's take a pause on the headlines then. Our first priority is to get an exclusive with the President. Everything else today is icing."

Carr sighed and took over the meeting, "Scope, call the AFL for a response to the bill. Do the unions fear legal aliens are gonna flood the labor market, lower wages? How does the American worker feel about competing for jobs with aliens?"

Olson tried to interrupt, but Carr kept on going, "Addison, on the CDC. What bacteria and diseases are these aliens bringing from other planets? What medical protocols are in place? Morris, you do the human-interest piece. "Inter-planetary marriage." Get quotes from priests, rabbis, Mormons, Unitarians. As for the POTUS interview..."

Olson interrupted this time, "Danvers is on that"

Carr has other ideas, "Danvers is a rookie, we need someone hard-hitting."

Olson is quick to Kara's defense, so they must know each other, "Believe me, she's hard-hitting."

Kara tries to help her cause, "Trust me, I can pack a punch like you would not believe."

Carr doesn't even acknowledge Kara, he says, "Potter, you get POTUS. Danvers, you get Lena Luthor. Her brother is infamous for his anti-alien sentiments. The desk needs all your copy by noon, and if you want to keep your credentials, it better be clean." The room starts clearing out, Harry catches Kara eye and mouths 'competition'. Noticing his teasing, Kara simply rolls her eyes but her smile is back on her face.

Harry left the room to get to work on his report, before making his way to the airport for the president. Realizing the potential for danger he is suited up in his Phoenix robes and mask, but disillusioned. Supergirl arrived a few minutes after him, and soon enough the airplane has landed and the president is on the way down the steps with her two guards. After talking to Supergirl, the President walk towards her car with her guards, but suddenly Harry notices a large beam coming from the left of the plane towards the President. Harry acts fast, with a quick _finite_ on himself and then a _protego_ in front of the President stops the beam from causing any damage to anyone. Supergirl jumped up and began flying around looking for who had sent the beam to attack the president but she has no luck as the assailant has stopped the attack and has left.

First the President came towards Harry and said, "Thank you for your help Phoenix, I'm not sure we would have survived the blast."

Harry simply shrugged, "It's no problem Madam President. I hope you have a good time in National City." The president nods and then leaves to go back into the car.

Supergirl has also arrived in front of Harry, "Thank you, for your help Phoenix. I'm not sure I would have been able to stop the attack. I know we have only briefly met once so it's a pleasure to meet you." She raises her hand in front of her for a handshake.

Harry shakes her hand, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too. That beam of energy that attacked the president looked similar to your heat vision, so perhaps this attacker is one of your kind. I'll leave this issue with you then. Good luck." Harry whispers _praespero_ and his signature phoenix is left by Supergirl, who laughs at the creature. With a wave, Harry apparates away.

The rest of the afternoon was crazy for Harry. He was around at the President's press conference and once again had to jump into his Phoenix robes to prevent some of the explosions from killing people on the stage. And after finally getting an interview from the President he made his way back to the office to finish off his report in time for his date with Kara.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_ _ **:**_ _I am in no way, shape or form the creator of said universes. I am simply the one who decided to write in the universe of these characters._

 _Note: The story follows the events of Canon so it's more what the difference would be with Harry Potter in Supergirl's world. So, the threats and villains will all be the same as in the show. And that one person who asked if Harry will be the only wizard in the story, the answer is mostly yes. There might be one other wizard a few more chapters in that I'm sure you guys can guess. It's rather obvious!_

 **Chapter 5:**

Harry waited for a few minutes by office entrance before he saw Kara walking towards him. She was wearing a blue dress that caused him to gulp very slowly. No one at Hogwarts ever made him this nervous due to how good they looked. And Kara had that same smile she always did, almost like she was always happy.

Reaching Harry, she said, "Hey Harry, sorry for being a couple minutes late, I was just at my sister's place."

Harry smiled shyly, "No worries Kara. Umm, wow you look great! Now, how about some dinner, my sources tell me you have a thing for pot stickers, so how about it?"

Her eyes twinkled at the compliment and she smiled even more at the compliment, "You don't look too bad yourself Harry, and yes pot stickers are my absolute favorite. You, sir, are doing quite well so far."

Harry smirked, "Well, I am to please milady." He offered her his arm and she put her arm through it before the started walking towards the restaurant as they continued bantering.

Once they ordered there was a brief moment of awkward silence before Harry said, "Can I let you in on a little secret?" She nodded although her brow crinkled in confusion. Harry stage whispered to her, "I've never really done this before."

"Done what?" Kara was still confused.

"Umm gone on a proper date before. I mean I've had girlfriends but never with someone I didn't know at all, so there was never a getting to know each other period I guess. Does that make sense?"

Kara laughed, "Hey, no worries. I haven't really done this before, so it's an experience for both of us. Let's start off with where did you grow up."

Harry smiled and said, "I grew up in Surrey, London with my uncle, aunt and cousin. But from the age of eleven I went to a boarding school up in Scotland. What about you?"

"I grew up in Midvale, which isn't really too far from here, I was thirteen when I was adopted by my new parents and older sister, Alex. You didn't mention your parents?"

Harry smiled sadly before giving the story he had decided to use when people asked and that Death had created for him, "I lost my parents when I was a year old. There was a terrorist attacked us at home and they gave up their lives trying to give me enough time for someone to call the cops." He finished with a few tears in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he asked, "What about your parents?"

Getting misty eyed herself she said, "Well it's only fair that I tell you now that you told me. Umm, when I was thirteen our house caught on fire and my parents were able to push me out in time but they couldn't get out. My older cousin couldn't raise me so he gave me to his good friends the Danvers, and whilst they've been awesome I will always miss my real parents you know?"

Harry smiled sadly, "Yeah, my best friend's family practically adopted me once I got into my boarding school, but no matter what I still missed my real parents. I guess we are more similar than expected."

Kara lightly chuckled before wiping her eyes, "I guess we are. Now enough about sad things, let's talk about other things. You know that I love pot stickers, but what kind of food do you like." Just at that time the waiter's brought the food over to the table."

His eyes got a faraway look, "My favorite thing to eat has got to be English treacle tart. Mrs. Weasley, my best mate's mum, made the best ones."

Kara scrunched up her eye brows, "I've never heard of it, do you get treacle tart here in National City?"

"I haven't yet found an English dessert place but when I do, you'll be the first to know. Oh, how did your first report go for Carr?"

Kara laughed, "Actually that's quite a funny story. So, I see this new device of Ms. Luthor's that would be able to tell apart an Alien from a human and so I write this huge rant about freedom and privacy and how it would go against the Alien Amnesty Act that the president is trying to set up. I get to Carr and he absolutely hates it. He goes on about my personal bias, and for a while I'm just so angry at him, but eventually I realized that as a reported I should give the facts and then both sides of the argument. So, I ended up writing a second report which he thought was decent."

Harry laughs, "See, I told you Carr is just trying to help. It's just his tough love tactic. You'll be fine soon, I guarantee it, especially since I'll be there." He said as he puffed out his chest jokingly.

Kara has a slight glint in her eyes that Harry misses when she then asks sweetly, "So you'll protect me from him?"

Harry, without thinking, replies, "Of course Kara!" then he looked at her and realized his mistake and quickly said, "I-I mean it isn't like you need protecting or anything, in fact I bet you'll be the one protecting me, but that's not to say I'm not strong or anything like that because I am but that's not say you're weaker than me. Oh bugger, I've really made a mess of this haven't I?"

The entire time Kara has been covering up here snickering, but once he's done she really starts laughing. She says, "I'm playing with you Harry. Trust me there was no good way to answer that question."

Harry sighed, "Thank Me-God for that. You, Danvers, are evil!" Kara didn't hear Harry almost say, 'Thank Merlin' as she was laughing too hard.

Harry and Kara continued their dinner and got to know each other for the next half an hour. Eventually, Harry walked Kara claiming it was the British thing to do. Unconsciously, as they were walking towards they started holding hands. Soon enough they reached Kara's apartment building.

Kara turned to face Harry whilst still holding his hand, "Well, this is my stop Harry."

Harry smiled at her, "Kara, I had a really good time tonight, umm I was hoping we could do this again maybe the day after tomorrow?"

Smiling back at him, Kara replied, "I also had a great time, and I'd love to go out again."

The two of them started leaning into each other and Harry whispered, "Can I kiss you?" Kara just mutely nodded before Harry leaned all the way in. The kiss was sweet and soft, it lasted for a few seconds before they both pulled away at the same time.

Harry was mesmerized by the kiss and all he said was, "Wow" which made Kara snicker a bit.

Leaning in for a small peck, Kara then said, "I'll see you tomorrow Harry." She turned around and walked into her apartment whilst Harry just stared at her. He never felt like this with Ginny and definitely not with Cho. The world around him completely stopped when he was with her and she was all he could think about. He sighed before finding an alley to apparate home to, with a goofy grin on his face the entire time. Unlike in his previous world, he now knew that he would keep the people important to him closer, and he wasn't going to let Kara slip through his fingers. And the next time he met her he had to remember to get her number.

Kara's heart was racing as she walked up the stair towards her apartment. For some reason, the handsome green-eyed British guy made her feel all sorts of funny emotions. Unlike with James, she could also really connect with him about her parents as well. Unlocking the door and walking in she was surprised to see Alex sitting on her couch.

She walked in and said in confusion, "Hey, Alex? What are you doing here?"

Alex turned towards her with a smirk across her face, "I was just coming here to bring over some dinner and have a girls night in. I arrived like ten minutes ago but before I could call to check where you were, I looked outside your window to see you in your typical first date dress kissing someone. So, you are going to sit down, eat this ice cream, and give me details!"

Kara laughed before she sat down and grabbed the Ben and Jerry's away from Alex. She slowly started talking, "Well, his name is Harry. He also works in reporting with CatCo, and yesterday on my first day he came over and introduced himself to me and eventually he asked me out. So yeah, and we are going out the day after tomorrow as well. Oh, and he has the best British accent and these amazing green eyes and that kiss. Oh Rao, he's amazing."

Alex laughed at Kara, "Wow, I have never seen you this excited about a guy before. Even James, was nothing compared to this, are you sure about this?"

Kara, surprised at Alex's concern, said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's only been one date and you look completely in love with the guy."

Kara snorted, "Alex, it's been one date, admittedly one fantastic date, but I'm not going fall for this guy so quickly. Don't worry about it. And I've spent the last year doing so much Supergirl stuff, it's only fair to get some Kara time, right?"

Alex nodded in agreement, "Yeah fair enough, you should enjoy with him, but I expect full details always!"

"Yes, you'll get to know everything. Now, I have to figure out what to do about Mon-el, I feel really bad about being so stand-offish with him you know? Maybe I can train him and help him out, I mean he's not so bad for a Daxamite."

Alex nodded, "That sounds good, but what will his earth name be, and you should probably figure out how to explain this to your new boyfriend, you don't want him to get the wrong impression."

"Umm for his name I was thinking maybe Mark, and you're right I do need to tell Harry. Maybe he can stay with you instead? You know better than anyone else how to deal with Aliens new to the world. What do you say?"

Alex sighed, "Yeah, he can crash on my couch. You should let him know tomorrow."

"Sure, I will. Anyway, want to watch some Suits reruns?" Alex grinned at the mention of one of her favorite shows, and turned on the TV to start watching.

The next day, Harry wanted to greet Kara well at work and finally get her number. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten to do so both times he had met her. So, he went by the Noonan's to grab Kara some donuts, something she said that she loved, before he got to work. He reached her desk and he saw her busy on her laptop with her hair tied up and a pen placed on her ear, Harry just couldn't believe how cute and amazing she was. Clearing his throat, he said, "Hey, Kara. I brought a little something for you."

When Kara saw that it was Harry, she blushed slightly before grinning, "Ah, and what would that be Harry?"

"Oh, you know, just a couple of your favorite donuts."

She beamed at him, before she reached to grab the bag only for him to hold it away from him. He said with a glint in his eyes, "Obviously, I require a payment for my donut fetching skills no?"

She laughed at him, "Hmm, fine what is this payment you seem to want?"

He smirked at her, "Well, firstly I require a kiss, and then maybe you could finally give me your number. I keep on forgetting to ask for it."

Kara laughed before she took out a spare piece of paper and wrote down her number. She got up and walked around her desk towards Harry before putting the piece of pare into Harry's shirt pocket. Giving Harry a quick peck on the lips, she whispers into his ear, "I can't wait for tomorrow, Harry." She then quickly leaves the room before she starts laughing, leaving a dumbfounded Harry in her office alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_ _ **:**_ _I am in no way, shape or form the creator of said universes. I am simply the one who decided to write in the universe of these characters._

 _Note:_ _This starts off towards the end of Season 2 episode 4_

 **Chapter 6:**

Alex and Kara walked into the DEO towards the area that held Mon-El. They had both discussed that he would be in custody of Alex in order to get used to this world. They walked towards his room and they saw Mon-el sitting quietly with his eyes closed by a wall.

With some enthusiasm Kara said, "Hey!"

Mon-el quickly opened his eyes, "I heard you took out Draaga."

Kara nodded, "Thanks for the tip."

Mon-el waved his hand as if to say no thanks needed, "Yeah, I thought it would be fun to have these powers."

Alex stepped in, "It can be, in fact it will be."

Kara nodded again, "We're going to teach you how."

Mon-el looked confused, "I got the impression you two didn't want to spend time with me."

Alex said, "You're right, we didn't. But, we asked the DEO to release you into my custody."

Mon-el looks flabbergasted, with his mouth hanging open a second before he asked, "Really? Why?"

Kara sighs before saying, "Well for me, I wasn't sent to Earth to become a hero. I was sent here to protect me cousin. To teach him and keep him safe. And, I never got to fulfill that purpose. So, in a weird way, helping you, it gives me another chance to do that. When I landed, I was taken in by Alex and my parents and they really helped me fit in, so I asked her to take you in to stay with her, and when I'm at work, Alex and her colleagues here at the DEO can train you. How does that sound?"

Mon-el chuckles, "A boy from Daxam, a girl from Krpton and an Earthling to bridge the gap. Sounds great."

Alex pulled Mon-el up into a standing position before she took him home with her and Kara made her way back to her own apartment, happy that most of her issues with the Daxamite were dealt with for the time being. Before going to sleep she checked her phone to see a message from Harry.

 _Harry:_ _Hey Kara, didn't see you around work too much today, but I figured you were busy with a story or something. Anyway, can't wait for tomorrow either. Good Night._

Kara smiled to herself before responding to him briefly saying that she was excited as well for tomorrow. Harry received Kara's text whilst he was out Phoenixing, as he liked to call it, so he didn't respond. After a few weeks being the Phoenix, he often left the big issues with Aliens to Supergirl, who clearly had some information about the aliens she was facing. So, whilst Harry wanted to help, he had no way of knowing what the alien's ability was. That night, he had helped stop a police car chase with some arms dealers and he had dealt with a small house robbery. He had left the thief bound next to the house and had placed his phoenix mark in the area so that the cops could find the guy.

Wanting to be approachable to the public, he had decided to go to a Macdonald's in his costume and stood in line whilst people around him gawked. It was taking all amounts of self-control not to burst out in laughter at the people around him. After a minute of staring Harry said, "Even us Superheroes need Macdonald's!" which caused everyone to laugh before they continued getting food, whilst attempting to take pictures or videos of the Phoenix.

A little boy, around the age of five, came up to him and poked Harry to get his attention. Harry knelt down next to him and said, "Hey there, what's your name?"

The kid said, "My name is Tyler, and I'm four years old. Mr. Phoenix, can I tell you a secret?"

Harry was surprised by the question but nevertheless he bent down so that Tyler could whisper into his ear. The four-year-old whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but I think you're cooler than Supergirl and Superman."

Harry started laughing before he said, "Thanks buddy, I guess you are my number one fan. See how, I haven't taken a picture with anyone else, since you are my biggest fan how about you get a picture with me then?"

Tyler's smile, somehow, got even bigger than what it was before. He called for his mother to come take a picture, so Harry decided to levitate both Tyler and himself to prove that it was him on camera. By the time he was out of Macdonald's he had made one kid's absolute day. And even though he didn't want to think that way, the number of other cameras taking videos of him in the store meant that the media would have a bunch of positive things about the Phoenix to talk about.

The next day at CatCo started with Harry entering Kara's office to see her once again in the same position, working away on her laptop with a pen resting on her ear. As soon as she turned her head and saw Harry in the doorway, her serious focused expression left her face to be replaced by a bright smile. In next to no time, Kara was next to Harry planting her lips on his, which Harry quickly reciprocated leading to a deep kiss that lasted at least ten seconds. When it ended, Harry simply murmured, "Wow", which led to Kara giggling quietly. Once they moved further into the office, they kissed several more times before a loud clearing of throat came from the previously vacated doorway. Immediately the pair untangled themselves before turning towards the sound.

Stood there, with a grin on her face was Lena Luthor. Entering the office, she said, "Good morning Kara and her male friend."

Blushing, Kara responded, "Hi, there Lena. I wasn't expecting you at CatCo, umm how are you doing?"

With another smirk Lena replied, "I'm good, but clearly not as good as you are doing. Now, who is the man standing next to you?"

Deciding it was the appropriate time to enter into the conversation, Harry greeted Lena by going in for a handshake, "Hello. I'm Harry Potter, I'm another reporter here at CatCo." Once Lena shook his hand he said, "And, I should probably be going, umm see you tonight Kara." He kissed Kara's cheek, causing Lena's grin to grow on her face, before living the office.

Covering her face in embarrassment, Kara asked, "How much did you see?"

Lena laughed, "Pretty much the whole thing, I just had to step in before I saw too much."

Somehow, Kara blushed even more, "Umm, Harry and I've been going out for around a week or so. So, uh, what's happening. I don't think I've ever seen you at CatCo?"

"I'll get your love life details later, I'm here to invite you to the L-Corp gala fundraiser for the Children's Hospital after that horrific attack on their new building. I was hoping you'd come since you're literally my only friend in National City, most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole."

Smiling in response, Kara responded quickly, "Of course I'll come, I'm honored!"

"Oh and of course, by all means do bring Harry along, you two do look cute together." Lena once again embarrassed Kara before leaving.

-Time Skip-

Harry and Kara finished work at the same time and decided to go try out Italian this time around for dinner. Sitting down this time, it wasn't as awkward as the last time, but there was still a bit of discomfort. Harry started the conversation, "So, how weird were things with Ms. Luthor once I left. Sorry for bailing, but it was terribly awkward."

"Well, I think Lena wanted to embarrass me as much as possible. Oh, before I forget, she invited me to her fundraiser gala this weekend. Umm, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Kara asked shyly.

Harry smiled, "Sure, I'd love to go with you! That sounds great. Lena didn't seem overly Luthorly, what is she like?"

Kara clearly appreciated someone else didn't believe that Lena was evil, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. She is nothing like her family, in fact, she has done a bunch of things like moving headquarters, changing the company name and supporting alien rights to show that she is different."

"Yeah, from what I've read she is doing all she can to change the public's opinion of her. I think your articles will help with that though. So, you mentioned you had a sister. Where is she?"

With a natural smile that always came up when Alex is mentioned, Kara said, "Her name is Alex. She was extremely helpful when I was first adopted. She has always supported me, and been by my side. She actually lives here in National City as an FBI officer. What about you, any close friends from back home?"

It had been a while since Harry had last thought about his friends that he had left behind. Since more than a year had passed since his arrival in this world, the hurt of leaving behind his only family had significantly lessened. He responded, "From the age of eleven, I had two amazing friends who became like a brother and sister to me. I met Ron and Hermione our first journey to school, and basically were never apart during the next seven years of school." With the rehearsed story he had learnt to say he continued, "However, towards the end of my school days, the same terrorist that killed my parents came back to sort of finish the job, and he got quite a few of the students and some teachers killed. Once he was finally dealt with for good, I just had to sort of get away. Umm, and so I've sort of lost touch with them." Kara had slowly taken his hand whilst he had said his story, and she gave him a soft squeeze.

Kara then asked, "Umm if you don't want to talk about it that's okay, but you must have some good memories from your school days?"

Harry's expression quickly changed to a smile, "No, not at all. I don't mind talking about it. Well, some of my favorite moments were playing a sport that pretty much we only played. It's called quidditch and it's basically handball but with three goals you can score into. Umm, it's quite difficult to explain, but I joined the team in my first year and played throughout my time at Hogwarts. It's a pretty rough game as well, and I got so injured that the nurse threatened to put a plaque with name on it above one of the Hospital Wing beds."

Kara snickered, "You don't seem that clumsy at all though. How'd you get injured so much?"

"Oh, I was never clumsy, it's just that I was quite reckless and the sport is quite physical. See, my school is separated into four houses, and my house, called Gryffindor, had a huge rivalry with another one of the houses, called Slytherin. And especially during those matches, things always got very heated and quite intense."

Kara laughed, "Wait a minute! You guys had houses called Gryffindor and Slytherin? Those sound like horrible names. What were the other names then?"

Harry laughed as well, realizing how stupid the names sounded to a stranger, "Umm, the other two names are even worse, I'm afraid. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Harry said with a wince realizing how horrible Hufflepuff sounded.

Struggling not to make too much of a scene at the restaurant, Kara said, "Hold up! Did you say Hufflepuff?! That sounds like a group of teenagers who spent all day smoking."

Acting as if he was actually contemplating her comment, Harry said, "Hmm, you know now that I think about it, their dorms were suspiciously close to the kitchens..." before he too started laughing at the absurdity of the name.

"Let me guess that your school motto was also something that made absolutely no sense either, right Harry?"

"Well, it was a phrase in Latin that meant 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon' which I must say sounds like absolute hogwash."

Laughing, before looking at Harry funnily, Kara asked, "Hogwash?"

"Oh, just some British slang that means 'nonsense'. One day you will get used to all of my slang you know. After spending enough time with me soon you'll be saying things like barmy, git, kip and puckish."

Shaking her head in denial, "No way mister. You're going to be the first one to cave. In fact, you'll be calling it soccer before you even know it."

Gaping in mock disgust, Harry replied, "Soccer?! The horror! The day I call football soccer is the day that I am no longer British."


End file.
